Everybody Bleeds
"Everybody Bleeds" is the second episode of the first season of Big Mouth. It is the second episode of the series overall. It premiered on September 29, 2017. It was written by Kelly Galuska and directed by Bryan Francis. Synopsis On a class field trip to The Statue of Liberty, Nick announces that he and Jessi are officially a couple. Meanwhile, Jessi gets her first period. Plot The episode starts with Jessi trying to find clothes to wear for the day. Her mother comes in and suggests that she wears white shorts, to which she agrees. Meanwhile, Andrew asks Nick about his new relationship with Jessi, to which Nick is very unsure of. Maury then tells Andrew to tell Nick to send Jessi a dic pic, but Andrew ignores him. At school, the kids are getting ready for the trip to the Statue of Liberty. Matthew tells Nick to get final with his relationship with Jessi, and because they’re now a “couple,” they must sit at the back of the bus. When the bus does come, Jessi and Nick sit together in the back, while Andrew sits with Coach Steve. When they do get to the Statue, Nick goes with Devin, and Jessi goes with Devin, to which both groups talk about each other. Jay, who is trying to preform a magic trick on the Statue, is captured by security guards. Later, Andrew catches up to Jessi to ask her about Nick. However, Andrew notices that she has a blood stain on her shorts, and she realizes that it’s period blood Characters Major Roles *Jessi Glaser *Shannon Glaser *Nick Birch *Andrew Glouberman *Maurice *Statue of Liberty *Connie Minor Roles *Jay Bilzerian *Missy *Matthew *Devin *DeVon *Lola *Coach Steve *Mr. Lizer *Caleb *Lars *Ghost of Duke Ellington *Socrates *Freddie Mercury *Antonin Scalia *Ladybug *Singing Tampon Songs *Everybody Bleeds Trivia *This episode marks the debut of Connie, Lars, Caleb, Terry Lizer, Shannon Glaser, and The Ladybug. *Nick and Jessi officially become a couple. *Coach Steve says that his mom is dating her hospice nurse, who goes by the name "Roberto". *Couples sit in the back of the schoolbus. *Lars reveals that he used to be able to walk, before he was vaccinated. *Jessi gets her first period. *It is revealed that male "Devin's" real name is actually "DeVon", but he goes by "Devin" so he and the his girlfriend, Devin match. *List of people who went into the bathroom: **Jessi G. **Andrew G. **Eric L. **Kevin B. **Sasha S. *Andrew is a Mets fan. *Coach Steve is illiterate. *Duke Ellington retells the story of the time he scared a cat. *Jessi first gets her hormone monster, Connie in this episode, officially starting puberty. Cutural References *Terry Lizer educated Coach Steve and the kids on how the "Americans" stole the land from the Native Americans. *Jay Bilzerian plans on making The Statue of Liberty disappear like David Copperfield. *It's mentioned that The Statue of Liberty is technically not an American landmark, as it was built by the French and given to America as a gift. *The Statue of Liberty references to the famous cartoon characters, Mickey Mouse and Baba Looey. *One of the cops calls Jay "Aladdin Bin Laden", in reference to the two famous Muslims, Aladdin from the famous Disney movie of the same name, and Osama Bin Laden the Islamic extremist who caused 9/11. *Andrew said "Are you there, Jessi? It's me, Andrew." This is a reference to the book, "Are You There, God? It's Me, Margaret". *Matthew sees a full-grown man wearing a Minions T-shirt. *The song "Everybody Bleeds" is a parody on the R.E.M. song, "Everybody Hurts". Continuity *Nick and Jessi's relationship as well as Andrew and Missy's relationship from "Ejaculation" is continued. Goofs *Shannon says Jessi isn't ready for tampons, yet enough she has a few on the bed. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1